Amor al Arte!
by Aisuki Leez
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la historia si se hubieran conocido de otra manera? Izumi es un Mangaka / Ryouma es Actor. El manga de Izumi lo volverán una película y Ryouma será el protagonista principal. ¡Descubre cómo va evolucionando el amor de ellos en este fic! -Capítulos pueden ser cortos al principio-
1. Chapter 1

Estos últimos días han sido de los más fuertes, estoy a dos días de la fecha de plazo. Tengo que pensar en una idea central y personajes para mi manga, todo lo que se me ha ocurrido a mi editora no le gusta para nada y me dice que siga trabajando en ello. Rei no me deja quedarme en la universidad con el club, dice que si me he vuelto un mangaka tan exitoso debo hacer las cosas bien, y no hacer mi editora miserable. Mi nombre es Izumi Sena, y toda mi familia está en el ShowBiz, pero yo soy un mangaka.

Participe en un concurso donde gane el primer lugar y serializaron mi manga, se volvió muy famoso en solo semanas de su publicación. Se trata sobre una niña que no recordaba nada de su pasado, conoce un niño de una familia con dinero y ellos decidieron ayudarla. Ambos jóvenes se enamoraron y poco a poco se dan cuenta de cosas raras que ocurren alrededor de la niña, y es que ella es mágica y no pertenecía a este planeta. Logro salvar el mundo varias veces y al final cuando crees que la niña regresa a su mundo y dejara atrás el chico que ama decide quedarse para vivir con él su historia de amor.

Si se preguntan si tengo novia… No, pero confió en que una hermosa niña aparecerá un día y conquistara mi corazón otaku.

Hacen 10 años había participado en un comercial, y hace un año me ofrecieron participar de nuevo en el comercial con el tema de "10 años después" donde los niños que atraparon el ramo de rosas ahora después de 10 años se casan, no acepte; 1. Soy un chico, en el comercial necesitaban una chica. 2. Acababa de obtener mi manga serializado y quería mantenerme concentrado solo en ello. Al final lograron hacer el anuncio, todos eran las mismas personas de hace 10 años, excepto la joven que me remplazo. También supe que el niño que hizo el comercial conmigo hace 10 años ahora es el famoso actor Ichijou Ryouma.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto.

"**Izumi-san ¿Puedo pasar?" **– Era la voz de mi Editora Aikawa-san

"**Uh… si, adelante" **

Aikawa es una mujer muy hermosa y de una gran personalidad, pero si incumplo con la fecha de plazo puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"**¿Y… como vamos con las ideas? Tienes algún personaje que me quieras describir, o tema secundario que se te haya ocurrido… ¿NO?" **–Aikawa respiro profundo antes de comenzar a gritar. **– "¡Llevas un mes y aun no tienes nada! **– Bajo la voz antes de proseguir –** "Izumi… eres nuevo en esto de ser mangaka, pero muy bueno… No quiero que te detengas ahora, quiero que sigas adelante y…"**

"**No me siento inspirado… Lo siento" **– Y era la verdad, tal vez no sea muy bueno en cuanto a ideas se trata, y me toma tiempo pensar en una historia interesante. **– "Lo lamento… creo que no lograre cumplir con la fecha de plazo" **

En ese momento entre Rei como un huracán por la puerta de mi cuarto con el celular en su oído. Parece estar hablando con alguien sobre algo muy importante.

"**Sí, claro que estaremos allí. ¡Cuenten con eso, Izumi estará encantado!" **

_¿UH? ¿YO? … _

La verdad no tengo idea de con quién puede estar hablando Rei. En ese mismo instante sonó el celular de Aikawa.

"**Discúlpame un momento Izumi-kun" **

"**Adelante" **– le dije a Aikawa mientras volvía a pensar sobre que se debería tratar mi nuevo manga. Aikawa se emocionó de un momento a otro, y empezó a dar brincos.

_¿Y a ella que le pasa? _– Pensé mientras la miraba.

Rei colgó su llamada antes que Aikawa, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí.

"**Excelentes noticias Izumi-kun…" **

En ese preciso momento Aikawa había enganchado su llamada. Y los dos dijeron al unísono

"**Van a crear una película de tu manga. ¡Felicidades Izumi-kun!" **

"**¿Uh… una película?" **– El corazón se me quería salir de la boca – **"¿Hablan enserio?" **

"**Si, quieren reunirse contigo esta tarde, y saber si das el consentimiento de que se filme la película para proceder a buscar los personajes." **– Dijo Aikawa aún muy emocionada.

"**Por supuesto, esto significa que de ahora en adelante estarás trabajando conmigo también…" **– dijo Rei mientras se arreglaba sus espejuelos. **-"Yo velare por todos tus intereses como siempre lo he hecho con toda tu familia" **

No sabía cómo expresar la felicidad que siento en estos momentos, la emoción que esto me estaba causando. ¡Mi manga… en película! Mis ojos se habían vuelto húmedos, salte a los brazos de Rei muy emocionado. Rei me abrazo y me felicitaba y no podía decirles la noticia a mis padres. Aikawa dijo que ahora tendré más tiempo para lo del nuevo manga que debería sacar, ya que ahora estaré un poco atareado con lo de la película.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando íbamos de camino a la reunión con la editorial y el cineasta encargado de la película logre comunicarme con mis padres, se contentaron mucho por mi éxito y me desearon suerte en la reunión. Luego hablaron un rato con Rei y en menos de 40 minutos ya estábamos en una oficina rodeados de estas personas que quieren volver mi manga una película.

En la reunión discutieron sobre ciertas mejoras que quieren hacer en la película, Una vez estábamos seguros que la historia seria igual accedí a que hicieran esos cambios. Firme un contrato que Rei había verificado al cual le dio luz verde ya que no había ningún problema con ninguna de las clausulas. El director de la película quien resulto ser uno muy conocido comenzó a hablar sobre posibles actores que serían perfectos como los protagonistas, entre ellos Ichijou Ryouma.

Al terminar la reunión Rei, Aikawa y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante muy costoso donde volvieron a felicitarme y acordamos en repetir esta cena una vez hayamos conocido los actores que representaran los personajes de mi manga.

Aikawa me comento que no me atrasara, y que continuara pensando en ideas para una nueva serie de manga y que si era necesario hacer investigaciones y necesitaba ayuda que no dudara en contactarla.

Al cabo de una semana ya tenía una idea para el nuevo manga que pienso crear. La historia se concentraría alrededor de una chica problemática y un chico que mantiene distancia con todos, pero una vez ambos confiesan tener atracción hacia el otro y comienzan una relación amorosa, él se vuelve demasiado apegado a ella, y muy celoso. A principio Aikawa dudo, pero una vez le hable sobre el giro que iban a tomar las cosas le comenzó a gustar la historia y me apoyo a que comenzara a dibujar el guion gráfico.

La semana siguiente nos informaron que ya tenían los actores, y nos confirmaron que en efecto Ichijou Ryouma sería el protagonista de la serie junto a la joven que me sustituyo para el comercial. Kotomi Furukawa es el nombre de la joven, Rubia de ojos azules y violeta… Unos días después me presentaron en persona los actores que representarían los personajes principales de mi manga. Ichijou Ryouma y Kotomi Furukawa. ¡Definitivamente la chica de mis sueños! Al conocerla en persona no había duda alguna de que ella podría ser la chica que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, es sencilla y humilde pero espontánea y llena de muchos sueños y metas por cumplir.

"**Izumi-san, ella es Kotomi Furukawa" **– decía Aikawa mientras nos presentaba

"**Gusto en conocerla señorita Furukawa" **– sentía mi voz quebrarse al hablarle.

"**¡AH!" **– Ella por su parte no se veía nada nerviosa y es muy sociable – **"El placer es todo mío Izumi-sensei. ¿Puedo llamarlo así verdad?" **– parecía un poco preocupada de haber sido un tanto muy amigable para la primera vez.

"**Si, no tengo ningún problema…" **– No logre terminar de hablar porque me distraje con Ichijou Ryouma.

Este se encontraba mirándonos muy detenidamente y parecía pensativo.

"**Y este… como debes conocerlo es Ichijou Ryouma. Ryouma él es Sena Izumi." **– Aikawa volvió a hacer las introducciones.

"**Ho… Hola… Izumi-Sensei" **– Ryouma se escuchaba nervioso y parecía que algo lo estaba molestando. ¿Estará bien?

Ambos son de mi edad, la diferencia es que ellos son actores muy reconocidos y yo soy un nuevo mangaka con suerte. Kotomi comenzó una Conversación entre ella y Ryouma, luego volteaba a hablarme a mí. Yo solo sonreía y la escuchaba hablar. Pero se me hacía imposible apartar la vista de los ojos de Ryouma. Él es de alguna forma misterioso, pero me hacía preocuparme. ¿Qué le puede estar pasando? ¿Por qué está poniendo esa cara?

Kotomi se disculpó y se fue alejando de nosotros. Lo vi como el momento perfecto para hablar con el y saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

"**¿Se encuentra bien Ryouma? **

Ryouma se concentró en mirarme, claramente había estado pensando mucho en estos últimos momentos.

"**Tus ojos… son como los de…" **– Ryouma saco su celular y mostro la foto mía vestido de niña hace unos **10 años. **

"**¡No… No… Tu no tienes esa foto… ¡" **

Ryouma no me permitió terminar.

"**Entonces estaba en lo cierto… tu eres de hecho la chica de hace 10 años." **– Al notar que había dicho chica negó con la cabeza y se corrigió. **"Chico… ¿Por eso no hiciste el anuncio nuevamente… No?**

¿Cómo… como se ha dado cuenta que soy yo? Sus ojos se veían dolidos, guardaba algo y no lo iba a decir, pero fuera lo que fuera le dolía.

Comencé a sentir un poco de miedo e inquietud. ¿Qué puedo decirle en estos momentos? ¿Negarlo? Ya deje saberle que soy yo por mi expresión y reacción al ver la foto. ¡Es uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida!

"**Etto… eso paso hace mucho… Necesitaban un remplazo y mi madre sugirió…" **– No entiendo porque le estoy dando explicaciones, pero de verlo así... me provoca una sensación extraña.

"**Llevo 10 a****ños pensando que eras una chica. Y… eres un chico. Hahahaha" **– se comenzó a reír como si ya no sintiera nada, estaba forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. **–"Estoy… enamorado de un chico." **

¡Eh! ¿Qué… Que dijo? ¿Cómo? ¿chico?

"**¿Tienes novia?" **– Me pregunto de repente

"**No…" **– conteste dudando a donde llegara esta conversación.

"**¿Quieres una?" **

"…" - ¿Qué se supone que conteste? ¡Sus preguntas me resultan extrañas! – **"Si" **

"**Ya veo… ¡suerte!" **– con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí. Comenzó a tener conversación con otras personas involucradas en la película.

"**¿Qué tanto hablaban Ryouma y tú?"**

La voz de Rei me hizo brincar de un susto, al mirarlo el también se veía sorprendido por mi reacción.

"**Nada importante…" **

"**¿Nada? Para que Ryouma tuviera la expresión que tenía mientras hablaba contigo… Ese nada suena muy extraño. ¿Me estas ocultando algo Izumi? **

La voz de Ryouma se escucha en mi cabeza _"Estoy… enamorado de un chico."_

¡Me siento culpable sin serlo!... Pero eso no es mi problema, si no el suyo. El es quien tiene que lidiar con su orientación sexual. La mía esta muy clara y se que me gustan las chicas… chicas como Kotomi-chan.

Al regresar a casa me senté en la computadora y me puse a leer mangas, me encantan los mangas con chicas heroínas y con poderes sobrenaturales. Pero en mi cabeza aun lograba escuchar la voz de Ryouma: _"Estoy… enamorado de un hombre" _¡Que molesto! Es la primera vez que escucho un hombre decir eso, y tuvo tanto impacto en mí que no puedo dejar de escucharlo. ¿?... Un chico enamorado de otro chico… ¿Cómo será eso?

No puedo negar que la curiosidad me gano… Entre a la sección de categorías donde leo mangas desde mi ordenador y busque "yaoi" Al ver la gran lista de mangas comencé a dudar si debería leer aunque sea uno o no… ¿Es solo curiosidad no? ¡Nadie se va a enterrar y eso no significa nada! ¿O sí? ¡Ahhhh, eso es darle mucha vuelta a algo tan trivial… solo quiero ver como es… y punto!


	3. Chapter 3

Al cabo de una semana continuaba leyendo mangas Yaoi, pero ahora estaba comprándolos por internet. Casi todos los días llegaba un paquete para mí, Rei lo traía a mi cuarto y luego se marchaba. No puedo negar que termino de cierta forma gustándome el yaoi. ¿Cómo paso esto? Me preocupa un poco, al menos aun tengo claro que me gustan las chicas.

Unos días más tarde Aikawa vino a visitarme a ver como estaba el progreso de mi nuevo manga. ¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS… LO HE OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO!

Comencé a temblar en la silla mientras Rei le contestaba a Aikawa.

"**Debe tener bastante material hecho, ha estado haciendo mucha investigación… con todos esos paquetes que le llegan a cada rato" **

¿Eh? Esa es la razón por la cual Rei no me interrumpía, ni me regañaba por todo lo que estaba llegando. ¡Creía que era para mi trabajo! Ahora más preocupado estoy…

"**¡Ah, entonces me alegro mucho! ¿Y bien que tienes para mostrarme Izumi-kun?" **– Aikawa esperaba con una gran sonrisa que le enseñara el material… cuando la verdad es que no hay material… todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es "Yaoi"

"**Ah… bueno, es que… aun me falta unos detalles. Y creo que si la historia sigue el curso que tiene voy a estropearla así que… he estado pensando en cambiar todo lo que he hecho." **– Sonreí nervioso – **"Te dejare saber cuándo la haya cambiado."**

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude a la puerta de mi habitación pero Rei me detuvo y me coloco frente a él y Aikawa. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"**Izumi-kun, eso no lo debes decidir sin consultármelo, por eso soy tu editora" **

"**Izumi… ¿Cuál es la verdad?" **– dijo Rei mientras se acomodaba los espejuelos. **– "Te conozco, y por eso se que has mentido. Cuéntanos que ha pasado."**

"**No… No he hecho ningún progreso… No he hecho nada. Perdón" **– No me queda más que disculparme

Aikawa se veía sorprendida y aterrorizada, Rei comenzó a reírse lo cual me estuvo raro.

"**Hahahahahaha" **– de repente Rei dejo de reir – **"¿Eso es todo? No hiciste ningún progreso en tu nuevo manga todo este tiempo que estuviste aquí encerrado." **

Rei aún estaba sonriendo, lo cual me sorprendió, pensé que estaría furioso lo cual me hizo relajarme un poco.

"**Si… ¡Ah, pero comenzare a trabajar hoy mismo!" **– Me iba a dar la vuelta para sentarme a trabajar con mi manga cuando Rei me agarro por los hombros y me volteo hacia ellos. Al mirarlo su expresión era totalmente distinta a la de hace unos segundos. Estaba furioso y todos mis sentidos me alertaban que me encontraba en peligro.

"**ENTONCES… ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?"**

"**Ah, bueno… veras… Rei, yo…" **

"**No, de ninguna manera… ¡No tienes excusa!" **– Pensó por unos instantes y luego prosiguió – **"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto has estado comprando en estos últimos días? **

Oh no, eso no…. ¡Yo no quiero que sepan que me he dedicado a leer manga yaoi!

"**Es investigación para mi manga… pero no he comenzado aún" **

"**¡Eso es mentira! Tu amas tus mangas, adoras hacerlos, si fuera investigación no ibas a detenerte… ya hubieras tenido algo por lo menos." **

"**Rei, enserio… es solo que…" **– Rei no me dejo terminar de hablar y comenzó a buscar por todo mi cuarto.

"**Rei, no es necesario que busques te estoy diciendo la verdad…" **– pero tan pronto Rei estaba a punto de abrir la gaveta donde tengo todo el yaoi guardado me le tire encima para detenerlo. – **"Esta bien… tu ganas, me distraje con algo… pero por lo que más quieras no mires ahí…" **– logre que se detuviera antes de abrir la gaveta.

"**¿Oh? Entonces lo que te distrajo está aquí y no quieres que sepa lo que es…" **

Comencé a lagrimear de la vergüenza que me daría si Rei ve eso… él es como parte de mi familia. ¡Y Aikawa está aquí presente! Dudarían de mi orientación sexual… y estoy seguro que me gustan las chicas.

"**Es… privado y personal, no quiero que nadie…" **– pero así de la nada Rei había abierto la gaveta y vio el contenido que había en ella. Se congelo al ver lo que allí se encontraba, y Aikawa no aguanto la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar.

Ambos voltearon a verme y yo sentí morirme de vergüenza.

"**Rei… ¡Eres un idiota… idiota…! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" **

"**Izumi, disculpa yo pensé que era algo diferente. ¿No sabía que te interesaba el yaoi? ¿Te gusta un hombre?" **

Me logre tranquilizar un poco al ver como la cara de ambos estaba completamente normal… como si solo hubieran descubierto a un chico escondiendo una bolsa de dulce. ¿No es algo por lo cual me regañarían o se molestarían, o dudarían de mí?

"**No Rei, no me gusta ningún hombre" **– conteste más tranquilo.

"**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y contarme lo que sea…" **

Eso lo sé, no tengo que dudarlo. Rei siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi familia, sea para lo profesional o personal.

"**¡Izumiiiiii! **– Grito Aikawa y me abrazo fuertemente – **"¡Te puedo recomendar varios de mis mangas yaoi preferidos! Ah… y si en algún momento te interesas por alguien, no olvides en consultarle a tu editora primero. ¡Su opinión es muy importante!"**

"**Aikawa, no entiendo porque debería consultarte sobre alguien que me atrae." **

"**¡Porque soy una experta y fan del yaoi!" **

"**No, yo solo tenía curiosidad y comencé a leerlo… y termino gustándome. Pero eso no cambio mi orientación sexual." - **Ambos me miraban como si no me creyeran, creo que piensan que los quiero ocultar la verdad. – **"Si hubiera cambiado mi orientación, yo sería el primero en notarlo. ¿No creen?"**

"**Tal vez aun no has conocido el chico que te robe el corazón" **– Por lo visto Aikawa puede llegar a emocionarse demasiado. No conteste solo respire profundamente no dándole más vuelta al tema.

"**Una vez más, me disculpo y comenzare a trabajar en mi manga." **

Aikawa que volvió a recordar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba allí, se enojó conmigo y comenzó a regañarme por haber descuidado mi trabajo.

Eventualmente logre hacer progreso con mi manga bastante rápido y Aikawa ya no seguía molesta conmigo. Ya habían comenzado a rodar la película de mi manga, lo cual tenía a todos muy contento. Yo también me sentía afortunado, mi sueño se hizo realidad, me he convertido en un mangaka tal y como yo quería.

Llegamos a ir varias veces al set para ver cómo iba la película, allí tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Kotomi, Ryouma quien mantenía una distancia solamente me saludaba pero no se acercaba a buscarme conversación.

Al cabo de un tiempo ya habían comenzado a publicar mi segundo manga, lo cual fue un éxito alcanzando buenas ventas. Aikawa estaba emocionado por lo bien que nos ha ido en este tiempo, y quien sabe si este manga también consiga una película.

Cuando acabaron de rodar la película organizaron una cena, y por supuesto fue toda mi familia conmigo, incluyendo Shougo. Pero al rato ya no se veía ni Rei o me hermano por toda la cena. Logre localizar a Kotomi, y pensaba en ir a saludarla, pero ella se veía muy entretenida en la conversación con Ryouma. Me quede esperando que su conversación terminara para acercarme a ella, pero parecía volverse cada vez mas interesante, ambos sonreían y se miraban a los ojos.

Me había comenzado a molestar su actitud, ninguno de los dos se había acercado a mí a saludar, de hecho, no han compartido con casi nadie solo están ellos dos disfrutando de su momento. ¡Yo quería compartir con Kotomi! Porque Ryouma tiene que dañar mis planes… Me sentía molesto.

Cuando Kotomi se fue hacia el baño aproveche y me acerque a Ryouma.

"**Se puede saber que hace Ichijou Ryouma" **

"**Ah… Izumi-sensei. ¿Cómo se encuentra en la tarde de hoy?"**

"**Indignado con su comportamiento, no me ha saludado y para colmo a mostrado poco interés en la cena." **

Ryouma quien me miraba un poco confundido prosiguió.

"**Disculpe, no fue mi intención." **


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disculpe no fue mi intención**

**-No sabía que usted fuera grosero – **continúe hablando bajo la amargura que sentía por ser ignorado.

**-Ah… de ninguna manera, en ningún momento quise ser grosero con usted. **– Ryouma se comenzó a disculpar **–Discúlpeme por lo que sea que le hice no fue mi intención**

Las personas a nuestro alrededor que lograron escuchar a Ryouma disculparse comenzaron a observarnos, parecían mostrar interés, intentando enterarse de que había pasado.

**-Etto…Ryouma… tal vez fui yo quien exagere… **– pero Ryouma aun permanecia haciendo reverencia junto con su disculpa, todos continuaban observándonos y hablando. **–¡Ahhh vamos!, te disculpo… no estoy molesto por favor Ryouma, ya puedes enderezarte. **

Ryouma comenzó a incorporarse poco a poco y de un momento a otro nuestros rostros quedaron de frente y tan cerca. Creo que por primera vez mire los ojos de Ryouma, y luego observaba sus labios entre abiertos…

**-I… Izumi**

La manera en que pronuncio mi nombre hizo que su voz retumbara en mi cabeza. Me sentí sonrojar y rápido me aleje de él y cambie mi cara, en ese momento mis ojos encontraron a Kotomi, quien nos observaba. Pero en estos momentos no estaba pensando en ella… ¿Por qué la voz de Ryouma suena tan bonita al pronunciar mi nombre? ¿Por qué siento ganas de mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente?

Sentía la cercanía de Ryouma tras de mí, lo cual me ponía nervioso.

**-Izumi, ¿Me perdonas? No fue mi intención ser grosero o irrespetarlo de algún modo. Le pido mil disculpas**

**-Es… está bien, ya lo perdone. No tiene de qué preocuparse **– mi voz era casi inaudible, y me sentía sonrojar mientras hablaba. Estaba cubriendo la mitad de mi cara con mi mano derecha, no quiero que se note mucho mi sonrojo.

**-¿Estas bien? **– Pregunto Ryouma ¿Habrá notado que estoy sonrojado? **-¿Tienes fiebre o algo asi?**

**-Ah. No no, para nada. Hahahaha **– comencé a reir y a mover las manos frenéticamente.

Ryouma me sostuvo por uno de mis brazos y me atrajo hacia él, pegando su frente con la mía para sentir si de hecho tenía fiebre y lo estoy ocultando.

**-Hmmm… su temperatura esta normal, pero su rostro esta rojo. **– Luego Ryouma noto que había mirado hacia otro lado nuevamente y decidió voltear a ver quién estaba allí, al ver a Kotomi, sonrió desganado y volteo hacia mí.

**-Supongo que Kotomi si es la causa de su sonrojo. **– dijo mientras se alejó un poco de mí, solto mi brazo el cual tenía agarrado todo este tiempo.

**-Ah… Yo… - **Pero no me permitió continuar

**-Ahora con su permiso, me retiro. Creo que hay mas personas a las cual debo saludar. **– dijo Ryouma mientras comenzó a alejarse.

**-Eh… Ryo…" **– Iba a llamarlo pero en ese preciso momento Rei aparecio

**-¿Qué sucedió con Ichijou Ryouma? **\- Dijo Rei mientras se interpuso en mi camino, bloqueando mi visibilidad de ver hacia donde Ryouma se dirigía.

**-Ah… nada importante Rei **\- ¿porque le reclame de esa manera? Tal parece que interpreto que mi sonrojo se debía por haber visto a Kotomi-chan cuando en verdad… su voz… **-Olvídalo. ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a casa? **– le dije a Rei mientras me comenzaba a dirigir a la puerta

**-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero porque! ¿Qué ha sucedido Isumi? **– Rei se volvió a interponer en mi camino, y me miraba serio y fijamente a los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y me demandaba una explicación con la mirada.

En ese Momento se apareció Shougo.

**-Ahhhh Reeeeiii ¿Cuándo volvemos a casa? Nee, estoy cansado. **– Shougo se paró justo al lado de Rei, pero no se veía cansado del todo. Y Rei parece haberse molestado con la presencia de Shougo ¿Por qué? **–¿Ah? ¿Sucede algo?** – Me pregunto Shougo dirigiéndose hacia mi.

**-No estoy de humor para socializar… me quiero ir, vámonos Rei, por favor.**

Shougo parecía más animado por mi contestación.

**-¿Vez eso Rei? ¡Izumi quiere volver a casa! ¿Volvamos si? Hay que complacerlo, después de todo estamos aquí por él. **

**-¡TSK! A veces eres una molestia Shougo. **– dijo Rei arreglando sus espejuelos. **–Esta bien volvamos en mi auto. Avisare a tus padres que volvemos primero por mensaje de texto. **

Rei le envio un texto a mis padres mientras nos dirigíamos al auto. En todo el camino Rei miraba por el retrovisor para ver mi expresión, sé que no tengo buena cara y eso lo confundía mas. Mientras que Shougo estaba muy animado y feliz de volver a casa. Luego se inclinó y dijo algo a Rei al oído, este se asustó y comenzó a reganarlo.

**-¡Shougo podrías dejar de decir estupideces! Además, si tu hermano me necesita para algo… **

¿Uh? Para que necesitaría yo a Rei a esta hora. ¿Acaso se quiere deshacer de Shougo por algún motivo? Pero mi hermano fue listo y no le permitió terminar de hablar.

**-Izumi, ¿necesitas a Rei para algo? **– Rei se paralizo por un momento al escuchar la pregunta de Shougo hacia mí. Miro por el retrovisor, pero si digo que si Shougo preguntara para que, y ahí no sabré que decir.

**-No, la verdad… no lo sé. **– Intente dejar una ventana de posibilidad de que tal vez lo necesite.

**-En ese caso envías un mensaje a mi celular. Rei estará conmigo ¿Vale? **

**-¿Por qué estas tomando decisiones por mí? **– Rei le dijo molesto a Shougo.

**-Porque si no lo hago, no iras… ¡Ya te conozco! Además… ¡Lo Prometiste! – **

Ese "¡Lo prometiste!" Le gano a Rei, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, accedió de inmediato. Parece que no le quedaba de otra. Mi hermano volvió a estar feliz en todo el trayecto a nuestra casa. Al llegar me dejaron y se marcharon en el auto a otro lugar. Me quede observando el auto mientras se alejaba y luego entre a la casa.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encerré, tenía pensado continuar con mi manga, pero… se me ocurrió otra idea, comenzar una historia de genero Yaoi. No para que Aikawa lo publicara, seria mío… personal.

Comienza con dos chicos llamados Suzu (Izumi) y Kaname (Ryouma), se conocieron en una cena. Suzu había sentido una atracción inesperada por Kaname mientras cenaban con unos compañeros de trabajo. Una vez habia finalizado ambos se encontraron en el elevador.

-Nueva historia de Izumi-

_**-Kaname-kun… ¿Cierto? Ese es tu nombre… **__\- Pregunto Suzu un poco avergonzado_

_**-Uhm… Si. **_

_Suzu se sentía muy nervioso por lo que quería hacer. Quería robarle un beso a ese chico frente a él. Una vez el elevador abrió ellos entraron, y cuando las puertas cerraron, Suzu puso fin a la distancia entre sus labios. Kaname no pudo evitar asombrarse y alejar un a Suzu de su boca._

_**-¿Qué… que… que está pasando?**__\- Kaname estaba sonrojado por el beso de Suzu_

_**-Tenía deseos de besarte. – **__Suzu revelo sus más profundos sentimientos con esas simples palabras_

_**-¿Por qué? si ambos somos chicos… **_

_**-Eso no impide que sienta algo hacia ti. Que quiera sentir mis labios en los tuyos. **__–Suzu no le temia a nada, no temía decir lo que sentía, al contrario, quería dejar las cosas claras, para que sus sentimientos lograran llegar a su amado, y que fueran respondidos. _

_**-¿Eres así de honesto y abierto con otros chicos? **_

_**-No. Solo contigo…**__\- Suzu volvió a eliminar la distancia entre ellos, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su amado y pronuncio su nombre - __**kaname-kun**_

_Y con eso Suzu volvió a besar a Kaname nuevamente. Una vez las puertas de elevador abrieron en el piso correspondiente Kaname se bajó del elevador. Suzu saco una tarjetita de presentación y se la entregó a Kaname_

_**-Asegúrate de llamarme, quisiera volver a verte. Oyasumi Kaname- kun.**_

_**-uhm… sí. Oyasumi… Suzu **__– contesto Kaname mientras se sonrojaba. _

_Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Kaname se dirigió hacia su habitación. _

_-Fin temporal de la historia de Izumi- _

Luego de hacer ese pequeño progreso es la nueva historia, continúe con mi manga profesional, y luego me fui a dormir porque ya no podía más del cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Aikawa vino a ver cómo iba mi manga, y estaba feliz con el progreso. Ya me estaba advirtiendo que debo entregar todo en la fecha límite y que para eso necesitare ayuda. Me dijo que me iba a conseguir unos asistentes que me ayudaran y que los enviaría a mi casa tan pronto los consiguiera.

En la tarde fui a reunirme con el club, estaban hablando sobre ir a un con y poner una mesa para vender comics, figuras de animes entre otros y ganar un poco de dinero. Les dije que tenía que consultar sobre mi disponibilidad ya que tengo mi manga que terminar. Me comprenden por una parte pero por el otro lado se molestan un poco conmigo. Ya no paso tanto tiempo con ellos como antes.

Cuando regresaba del club hacia mi casa decidí ir a comer algo en un restaurante que se me apeteciera, y mientras estaba tratando de elegir uno escuche una voz muy familiar llamar mi nombre.

**-¡Izumi sensei! No esperaba encontrármelo por aquí… **

Voltee a ver a Ryouma y estaba sonriendo, como si de verdad se alegrara de verme. Eso me hizo sonrojar. ¿Acaso hay una razón en particular para que este feliz de verme? ¿Porque me debo sentir así por ver a Ryouma?

**-¡Ah! Etto… se me antojo comer algo por aquí y aún no he decidido. **

**-Bueno, si me permite lo llevare a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos, la comida es deliciosa, exquisita y además es muy saludable. ¿Acepta? **

EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH… ¿Qué…que…que es esto? Ryouma me está invitando a comer con el… ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar? Si, de cortesía y aprovechar para pasar un tiempo con él, o no porque no quiero interrumpirlo y luego puedo ser un estorbo. Espera… de hecho quiero estar con el… y conocerlo… ¿Qué hago?

**-¿Izumi sensei? **– Ryouma me pregunto preocupado, tal vez puede notar cuanta presión siento en estos momentos.

**-Ah… está bien… tú decides el lugar Ryouma. **

Accedí mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ryouma me detuvo y enderezo mi rostro, me observaba y luego miraba fijamente a mis ojos. En ese instante sonrió de una manera que me hipnotizo. ¿Por qué esa alegría? Pero se ve tan guapo sonriendo… ¿Acaso es normal? Yo me siento como si estuviera presenciando uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, ver esa persona sonreír y que te llene el corazón de emoción y felicidad. ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿acaso esto es normal?

Mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante sentía que estaba sudando internamente, no iba a poder hablar, estoy todo nervioso… ¿Qué hago? ¿Por qué me siento así por Ryouma-kun? ¡Acaso no veo que es un chico! Estoy comenzando a sentir que estoy viviendo un romance estilo Yaoi, donde aún el chico no confiesa sus sentimientos… por temor. ¡Pero esta alegre de compartir con esa persona!

Deje que Ryouma ordenara la comida por mí, un mesero nos llevó a una mesa en una esquina un poco privada. Al sentarnos mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… ¿Acaso podrá escuchar el latido de mi corazón? ¡Esta resonando fuertemente!

**-Izumi… ¿te molesta si dejo la formalidad?**

**-ehh… no, para nada. Después de todo creo que tenemos la misma edad. **

**-Izumi… **\- la voz de Ryouma se escuchó bajita y con un tono sensual que hacía que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. **\- ¿Te sucede algo Izumi?**

**-¡No para nada! ¿Por qué preguntas? **– Estaba intentando disimular lo más que pudiera, pero no podía descifrar si Ryouma me creía o no.

**-Estas sonrojado desde hace rato, como si tuvieras fiebre. ¿Acaso Kotomi está aquí?- **Comenzo a mirar a nuestro alrededor a ver si la ubicaba. Luego volteo a verme.

En ese momento acerco su frente a la mía para sentir mi temperatura. Me asuste un poco pero no me moví, solo contemple sus ojos de cerca, escuche su respiración… sentí su piel… y rogué que no escuchara el ruidoso latido de mi corazón

-**Pareces estar bien… nuevamente **-dijo Ryouma mientras se alejaba de mi rostro.

Sin pensarlo, como si mi mano hubiera cobrado vida por ella misma tome el rostro de Ryouma y pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Abrí los ojos para observarlo, y los de él se habían abierto enormemente, se asombró… pero luego se calmó, cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en mi rostro y comenzó a responder mi beso.

¿Acaso… es esto un sueño?


End file.
